What Is Normal
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What if you had to choose between the life you knew and the life that is real...A Jason Fic
1. Awakining

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
  
~  
  
PORT CHARLES 2003.  
  
"He's waking up," said Monica Quartermein.  
  
"Jason," said Alan Quartermein, "Jason can you here me."  
  
"Mom," said Jason looking at Monica, "What happened."  
  
"You were in an accident," said Monica.  
  
"I kind of Figured," said Jason "Is everyone ok."  
  
"AJ's Fine," said Alan, "happily married with two children and another on the way."  
  
"Why would I care about that bastard," said Jason, "after what he did to Carley."  
  
"Carley?" said Monica, "his Wife."  
  
"What do you last remember," said Allen.  
  
"I remember being on the docks," said Jason, "trying to find Faith's partner and."  
  
"Faith," said Monica, "and how long ago was that."  
  
"Depends," said Jason, "how long have I been here."  
  
"About Seven years," said Allen, "You've been in and out of it."  
  
"That's imposable," said Jason.  
  
"No," said Monica, "when the car crashed AJ came out with out a scratch and you ended up in a crazy mental state."  
  
"What do you mean," said Jason.  
  
"You go out of it and think you're this mobster Jason Morgan you call yourself," said Monica, "then you occasionally are up oblivious to everything."  
  
"When was the last time I was up," said Jason.  
  
"Well you were up in 98 around the time Carley and AJ's had their first child," said Allen, "then a few years ago you were up for a second to wish Emily a happy birthday."  
  
"H-how long do you think I'll be up this time," said Jason.  
  
"It depends," said Monica, "you have to make a choice."  
  
"Which is," said Jason.  
  
"This life or the other," said Allen.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
Flashbacks.  
  
~~  
  
Should it be .  
  
Jason-Courtney  
  
Jason-Liz  
  
Jason-Robin  
  
Jason-Karen  
  
TELL ME 


	2. Little Sister

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
Other World  
  
~  
  
Jason was shocked when he heard this. Had he really been out for seven years? He decided to lie back and let it all set in.  
  
~~  
  
"Jason," said Sonny, "are you ok."  
  
"Yea," said Jason, "so what happened did we find her partner."  
  
"No," said sonny, "but apparently someone shot her."  
  
"WHAT," said Jason.  
  
"Anyway," said Sonny, "I want you back but you have to dump Courtney."  
  
"I can't do that," said Jason.  
  
"Fine," said Sonny, "I understand."  
  
He woke up.COURTNEY  
  
"Who's Courtney," said young woman about twenty or twenty-one.  
  
"E-Emily," said Jason.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Emily.  
  
"I-I thought you had been in rehab," said Jason.  
  
"Rehab?" said Emily, "OH from the ACCEDENT yeh that was all a dream big brother."  
  
"Oh," said Jason, "right so how have you been."  
  
"Well," said Emily, "I've graduated High School FINALY and decided to go to PCU even though Grandfather wanted me to go away."  
  
"And the reason," said Jason.  
  
"Reason one," said Emily, "I knew you'd wake up."  
  
"And," said Jason.  
  
"Reason two," said Emily, "I met someone."  
  
"Really," said Jason.  
  
"Yes," said Emily, "or rather saw him in a new light."  
  
"Who Em," said Jason.  
  
"Nickolas Cassodine," said Emily.  
  
"That's nice," said Jason.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Emily looked up at the older woman and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Emily.  
  
"R-Robin," said Jason.  
  
"Who's Robin," said Courtney running up to Jason.   
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
It will ultimately be journey (the fire never happened so Liz is with Lucky) there will be a Liz friendship coming soon as well as Robin friendship, I just need to know how Jason should meet Courtney since he wouldn't have been working for Sonny 


	3. A Visit From Robin & AJ

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
Other World  
  
~  
  
"Who's Robin," said Courtney running up to Jason.  
  
"Nobody," said Jason, "anyway you shouldn't be here it isn't safe."  
  
"Your starting to sound like my brother Jase," said Courtney, "besides the docks are public property."  
  
"I know," said Jason, "I just want you to be safe."  
  
"I cane take care of myself," said Courtney.  
  
" I know you can," said Jason.   
  
"No you can what," said Robin hearing the last line he had said.  
  
"Robin," said Jason sitting up, "how have you been."  
  
"I've been fine," said Robin, "I decided to leave for a while and go to Paris."  
  
"That's nice," said Jason.  
  
"I missed you," said Robin, "but I've moved on."  
  
"I would have thought you would," said Jason.  
  
Just then a few more people entered the room.  
  
"This is weird," said Jason looking into the eyes of AJ, a young boy and girl and a very pregnant Carley.  
  
"Hey little brother," said AJ.  
  
~~  
  
YEARS AGO  
  
"Why are you doing this," said AJ.  
  
"Because," said Carley, "I don't love you I love Sonny."  
  
Soon Carley fell or rather was pushed down the stairs  
  
~~  
  
NOW  
  
"AJ," said Jason.  
  
"Try to forgive me," said AJ, "by the way I want you to meet my wife Carley and my kids, Michel and Katie."  
  
"Hi," said Jason.  
  
"Well," said AJ, "I'll leave you to rest."  
  
"Ok," said Jason.  
  
~~  
  
A FEW MOUNTHS EARLER  
  
"AJ," said Jason, "I can't believe you hired that stalker."  
  
"I can't believe my wife fell for you," said AJ.   
  
~~  
  
Just then the door opened again.  
  
"Are you ok son," said Monica.  
  
"My head hurts," said Jason, "and I keep having flashes."  
  
"They'll stop," said Monica, "when you choose."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
MORE VISITORS & MEMORIES 


	4. Worlds and Elizabeth

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
Other World ~~ "My head hurts," said Jason, "and I keep having flashes."  
  
"They'll stop," said Monica, "when you choose."  
  
"It's hard to choose," said Jason.  
  
"Why," said Monica.  
  
"Because in this life Emily is in College and is in a good relationship," said Jason, "in the alternate reality she is in rehab, no wait she is back home AND back on drugs."  
  
"Drugs," said Monica.  
  
"Heroine," said Jason, "and AJ is an abusive alcoholic who is dead set against everyone."  
  
"What about your life," said Monica.  
  
"Well," said Jason, "here I've been in a coma for seven years and there."  
  
"Well yea," said Monica, "I know."  
  
"I kind of have somebody I'm seeing," said Jason, "I don't want to loose Courtney just when I found her."  
  
Just then Monica's pager went off.  
  
"Think about it Jase," said Monica, "I'll be back."  
  
Just as Monica left a young girl about Emily's age entered the room.  
  
"Elizabeth," said Jason.  
  
"Just thought I'd come and check in on my favorite patient," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Y-you work here," said Jason.  
  
"Yes and no," said Liz, "My Fiancé Lucky and I just decided to volunteer here."  
  
"So you're engaged to Lucky Spencer Huh," said Jason.  
  
"Well Yea," said Liz, "were like soul mates."  
  
"Right I just mean after the oh never mind I wasn't," said Jason.  
  
"After the what," said Liz.  
  
"Forget I said I said anything," said Jason.  
  
Just then a young blonde nurse peaked her head into the room.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, "Is this Jason Morgan's Room."  
  
"Courtney," said Jason.  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
REVIEW 


	5. Courtney?

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
Other World "Excuse me," she said, "Is this Jason Morgan's Room."  
  
"Courtney," said Jason.  
  
"Are you ok," said Courtney, "you blacked out."  
  
"I'm fine," said Jason.  
  
"Ok," said Courtney, "but I need to rest."  
  
"Fine," said Courtney.   
  
"Excuse me," the nurse said, "can you just answer the question."  
  
"Yes Ms," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Mathews," said the nurse.  
  
"Well Ms. Mathew's," said Elizabeth, "this is Jason's room."  
  
"Are you family," said the nurse, "if your not you need to leave."  
  
"By Jason," said Elizabeth, "I'll see you soon."  
  
Elizabeth left as the nurse went closer to Jason's bed.  
  
"Mr. Quartermein," said the nurse, "how do you know my name."  
  
"You don't remember do you," said Jason.  
  
"Remember what," said Courtney.  
  
What don't I remember," said Courtney.  
  
"Courtney," said Jason, "I have a confession to make."  
  
"Which is," said Courtney.  
  
"My life is a lie," said Jason as Sonny entered the penthouse.  
  
"I better go," said Courtney, "this is business not for my ears."  
  
"I'll call you," said Jason."  
  
"Dr. Jones," yelled Courtney, "can you come here for a sec."  
  
Tony Jones entered the room.  
  
"I'm glad your up," said Tony.  
  
"Thanks," said Jason.  
  
"Anyway," said Courtney, "what is his problem again."  
  
"He thinks he's from another world," said Tony, "why do you ask."  
  
"It's just he said he knew me," said Courtney, "and theirs something familiar in his eyes."  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
I know I left you hanging but I have a kind of block. If you have any ideas of how this story cam have a happy journey ending with Jason in the real world not the one he knows I would love your feedback. 


	6. Two Worlds

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
  
I don't own GH  
  
Other World  
  
~~  
  
"Jason," said Tony, "how do you know Courtney."  
  
"Well Dr. Jones," said Jason, "she is kind of their."  
  
"In that fantasy world of yours," said Tony.  
  
"Yes," said Jason, "she is well kind of my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm your girlfriend," said Courtney, "me dating Jason Quartermein ha."  
  
"Actually in his world he's not a Quartermein," said Tony.  
  
"Well then," said Courtney, "what were you."  
  
"Jason Morgan," said Jason, "mobster."  
  
"And why would a someone like me want to date a mobster," said Courtney.  
  
"First of all you aren't a nerve," said Jason, "and second of all you brother is a mobster too."  
  
"You mean Sonny," said Courtney, "he had been one but left the business a few years ago before marring Brenda and moving to the island."  
  
"Oh," said Jason falling back.  
  
"Jason," said Sonny, "I think I need to get you checked out."  
  
"I'm fine Sonny," said Jason, "except for what I was trying to tell Courtney."  
  
"And what were you telling my sister," said Sonny.  
  
"I'm having a double life," said Jason, "this one and one as Jason Quartermein seven year hospital patient."  
  
"What do you mean," said Sonny.  
  
"This isn't real," said Jason, "I don't think."  
  
"And what is," said Sonny, "AJ is clean sober and married to Carley with Michel a daughter and a baby on the way."  
  
"Crazy," said Sonny.  
  
"And Emily never met Zander, she is dating Nickolas Cassodine," said Jason, "and the fire never happened and Liz and Lucky are engaged."  
  
"What about me and Courtney," said Sonny.  
  
"Courtney is a nurse at GH," said Jason, "as for you, you quit the organization and are living on the island with your wife Brenda."  
  
"BRENDA," said Sonny.  
  
"Brenda," said Jason, "now I need help I have to choose."  
  
"Everyone seems happy in the other place," said Sonny.  
  
"But Courtney doesn't like me," said Jason.  
  
"Well," said Sonny, "Follow your heart."  
  
"Follow my heart," said Jason.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Dieing Words

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
  
I don't own GH  
  
Other World  
  
~~  
  
"Well," said Sonny, "Follow your heart."  
  
"Follow my heart," said Jason.  
  
The room had been empty as Jason opened his eyes.  
  
"Guess I need to make that chopice," Jason thought to himself, "but how."  
  
Just then Emily entered.  
  
"Jase," said Emily, "you up."  
  
"Yes sis," said Jason, "I am."  
  
"Guess what," said Emily, "Nick proposed to me."  
  
"Congratulations Em," said Jason, "I hope I can be there."  
  
"You mean," said Emily, "you made your choice."  
  
"Working on it," said Jason.  
  
Just then Monica came in.  
  
"Can I talk to your brother for a sec," said Monica.  
  
"Yea Mom," said Emily, "later Jason."  
  
"Later Sis," said Jason.  
  
"Anyway Jason," said Monica, " you need to make your choice soon."  
  
"I know," said Jason, "I'm working on it."  
  
"You need to hurry," said Monica, "your life may depend on it."  
  
"What do you mean," said Jason.  
  
"Your unstable Jason," said Monica, "you're dieing."  
  
"Are you and my brother done yet," said Courtney.  
  
"Yea," said Jason, "Courtney we need to talk."  
  
"What about," said Courtney.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," said Sonny.  
  
"Ok," said Jason.  
  
"This isn't serious," said Courtney, "I mean Sonny didn't tell you to break up with me again."  
  
"No," said Jason, "It's not about you it's all about me."  
  
"You are breaking up with me though," said Courtney, "aren't you."  
  
"No," said Jason, "It's complicated."  
  
"Then say it," said Courtney.  
  
"I'm living a double life," said Jason, "This life is a dream in the head of one Jason Quartermein."  
  
"Huh," said Courtney, "I mean if this is a dream then."  
  
"You, your brother all the people I know exist still," said Jason, "but their different."  
  
"What do you mean different," said Courtney.  
  
"Sonny quit the business, you're a nurse at GH, actually my nurse, and Carley is AJ's wife."  
  
"AJ's Wife," said Courtney.  
  
"After the accident AJ sobered up," said Jason, "anyway unless I choose fast where I want to stay I'll die."  
  
"Where would you want to stay," said Courtney.  
  
"It's hard," said Jason, "here I have you but my family fights."  
  
"And their," said Courtney.  
  
"You think I'm a rich snob," said Jason, "but my family doesn't hate each other."  
  
"Tough choice," said Courtney, "as much as I love you I think you should go back."  
  
"Huh," said d Jason.  
  
"My other self could learn to love you," said Courtney, "If not you will find someone and be happy."  
  
"Mom," said Jason, "I've made my choice."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Goodbye To You

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
  
Other World  
  
~~  
  
"Where would you want to stay," said Courtney.  
  
"It's hard," said Jason, "here I have you but my family fights."  
  
"And their," said Courtney.  
  
"You think I'm a rich snob," said Jason, "but my family doesn't hate each other."  
  
"Tough choice," said Courtney, "as much as I love you I think you should go back."  
  
"Huh," said d Jason.  
  
"My other self could learn to love you," said Courtney, "If not you will find someone and be happy."  
  
"Mom," said Jason, "I've made my choice."  
  
~~  
  
Monica walked into her son's room.  
  
"You did," said Monica, "who would you rather be."  
  
"I want to be Jason Quartermaine again," said Jason, "so how can I get better."  
  
"First of all," said Monica, "you need to get rid of what makes you keep going back to the other Port Charles."  
  
"But," said Jason, "would killing or hurting them in that world affect their likeness in this world."  
  
"Like who," said Monica.  
  
"Mostly Nurse Matthews," said Jason, "and AJ's Wife Carly."  
  
"No," said Monica, "you would just remember those people as they were here."  
  
"Ok," said Jason, "should I start now."  
  
"Sooner the better," said Monica.  
  
~~  
  
"Your back," said Carly, "Sonny and Courtney told me what happened and I thought you would not be coming back."  
  
"I have to do something first," said Jason as Sonny and Courtney entered.  
  
"What Jason," said Courtney.  
  
"You see," said Jason, "I need to eliminate what keeps me coming back."  
  
"You mean kill us," said Sonny.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Jason, "You'll still exist though in that world."  
  
"B-but we," said Courtney.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," said Jason pulling out a gun, "I love you sweetie."  
  
He shot Courtney and turned to Sonny.  
  
"I'm Sorry you had to see that," said Jason, "Now would you like me to kill you or Carly first."  
  
"Do us both quickly," said Sonny, "get on with your life."  
  
"Your so nice," said Jason, "I'll miss both of you my two best friends."  
  
He made two quick blasts and shot them, then opened his eyes.   
  
"Nooo," said Jason.  
  
"Shh," said Monica, "your back."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	9. Normal Again

WHAT IS NORMAL.  
I don't own GH  
  
{MEMORY}  
  
~~  
  
It had been a month since Jason Quartermaine was released from General Hospital after his seven-year coma lased with acute schizophrenic attacks. He was back at his family home with Monica, Alan, his grandparents Edward and Lila, the trusty butler Reginald. Since the accident Jason had gotten to know nurse Matthews and in fact this night they were at Kelly's.  
  
"So Before the accident you wanted to be a doctor," said Courtney, "I wouldn't have thought that."  
  
"Yea," said Jason, "in fact as soon as the next semester starts I'm thinking about going back to school."  
  
"You already wasted seven years of your life in a coma," said Courtney, "why waist seven more why not do something else."  
  
"Because," said Jason, "I want to help people."  
  
"But what about settling down with a family one day," said Courtney.  
  
"I never thought of that," said Jason, "anyway would you like to accompany me to the big wedding tomorrow."  
  
"I would be honored," said Courtney, "but I thought you and Robin were."  
  
"Robin was an old friend," said Jason, "she has a boyfriend back in Europe."  
  
"Oh," said Courtney, "again yes."  
  
~~  
  
The next day~~  
  
"Do you Emily Bowen Quartermaine, and you Elizabeth Webber take Nikolas Cassadine and Lucky Spencer to be your respected husbands," the preacher said.  
  
"I do," said Emily.  
  
"I do," said Elizabeth.  
  
"And do you," said the preacher, "Nikolas Cassadine, and Lucky Spencer take Emily Bowen Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber to be your respected wives."  
  
"I do," said Nikolas.  
  
"I do," said Lucky.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife and husband and wife," said the preacher, "you may kiss the brides."  
  
~~  
  
At the reception Jason hugged his little sister.  
  
"You're a lucky man Nikolas," said Jason.  
  
"I know," said Nikolas to Jason.  
  
Jason then headed to where his date was sitting.  
  
"Courtney," said Jason, "would you like to dance."  
  
"Yes," said Courtney.  
  
~~  
  
As the two danced thoughts flooded Jason's head~~~  
  
{"How long have I been here," said Jason.  
  
"About Seven years," said Allen}  
  
"I still can't believe how much time flies," said Jason.  
  
"Seven years of your life gone," said Courtney.  
  
{"Jason Morgan," said Jason, "mobster."}  
  
"It's hard to believe what I was," said Jason, "what I did."  
  
"It wasn't real," said Courtney kissing him, "this is."  
  
{"Your unstable Jason," said Monica, "you're dieing."}  
  
"I was dieing," said Jason.  
  
"But you didn't die," said Courtney.  
  
{"As much as I love you I think you should go back," said Courtney.}  
  
"You were there," said Jason.  
  
"No I." said Courtney.  
  
{"I love you sweetie," said Jason as he shot Courtney}  
  
"I killed you," said Jason as he started to cry.  
  
"I'm here Jason," said Courtney, "I will always be here."  
  
"I love you Courtney Mathews," said Jason.  
  
"I love you Jason Quartermaine," said Courtney.  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
